Page 4: Link's Awakening
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Gameboy, 1993) Story Some time after Link defeats Ganon and recovered the Triforce and even prevented the resurrection of Ganon. He decides to travel abroad and help other lands, one night, his ship was caught in a storm and lightning struck his boat, destroying it. Then, he was found by a gorgeous girl named Marin on an island known as "Koholint". He disocvers that this island is but an illusion to a omnipotent being known as "The Wind Fish", link must find the 8 instruments of siren and awaken the Wind Fish. Gameplay The game followed the same style of gameplay of The Legend of Zelda and used the 2 button sequence of the Gameboy to use items. Once again there are 8 dungeons you must explore to obtain the 8 Instruments of the Siren. The game also introduces a trading sequence where you must deliver special items to certain people in order to obtain the Magnifying Glass which you must use in the Mabe Village library to find out a specific path when you obtained all 8 instruments and venture into the Wind Fish's egg. Reception The first Gameboy Legend of Zelda adventure was is as always, it was well received by fans and other gamers alike. It was also a huge adventure for a game that had a small memory capacity. Now you can guide Link through dungeons even when you're taking an adventure yourself. Colored Remake Around 5 years later, Link's Awakening was re-released when the Gameboy Color was released. But Link's Awakening received more than just a re-color, it also added a special (and optional) dungeon that you can venture. Completing the dungeon will give you another tunic. The red tunic will increase the power of Link's current sword where the blue tunic will reduce enemy damage done to Link. The stone slabs are also replaced by Owl Statues in the dungeons. Trivia * Many other Nintendo characters make a cameo appearence. ** Yoshi: He appears as a popular doll. ** The minor enemies from Super Mario Bros. such as Goombas, Cheep-Cheeps, Thwomps and Thwimps make appearances as enemies. ** Princess Peach: She appears as a woman named Christine which you must deliver a new broom to. ** Mr. Wright from Sim City: You must deliver a letter to him. ** Kirby: He appears as an invincible enemy in the Eagle's Tower dungeon. ** Chain Chomps: They appear as like dogs. The big one is named Bow-Wow. ** In the DX version, the picture store's owner looks like Mouser from Super Mario Bros. 2. **Wart: From Super Mario Bros. 2 He appears as a singing Toad that teaches you his song. He's known as Mamu which is his Japanese name from the original game: Doki Doki Panic. * This game actually allows you to steal items from the Mabe Village store, if successful you'll be known as "THIEF" for the rest of the game, and the store owner will also defeat you instantly once you return to the store. ** The game also has a glitch where if you buy an item from the Mabe Village store and immedately save & quit the game and return, your current rupee count will be like before you bought the item. * The main song of the game, The Ballad of The Wind Fish will be referenced in Majora's Mask. * One of the items in the game's trading sequence is a Necklace which a Mermaid lost in Martha's Bay with Link trying to find it for her. In the Japanese version, that item is a bra. But the bra wasn't exclusive to the Japanese version, some early versions of the game in Europe also had the bra. But because the bra was deemed inappropriate in most European countries, when the game was updated (Link's Awakening DX) the bra in European versions were replaced by the necklace.